The Secret Keeper
by muse de musique
Summary: Secrets. Every word that Alison has been told was a lie. But one letter changed everything. Ali dicovers a world that has been hidden from her for nearly fifteen years, and she is determined to reach her full potential as a witch. Ali will realize how close to the golden trio she is once she sets foot on the Hogwarts Express. But will Ali know who and who not to trust?
1. Prologue

_Voices echoed down the dark hallway. At the end of this very hall, a stream of light fell out of a partially closed door. A mother's sweet voice drifted out of the lit room. She sang sweetly to a child on the brink of falling asleep._

_I walked towards the door to see into the room. I knew this dream all too well. I entered the room to see a woman with red hair singing to two sleeping children. She whispered how much she loved them when the deafening bang came. She hurriedly ran to the bedroom door and quietly shut it. She muttered a charm to conceal the door._

_It was then when I heard two men shouting._

_"Where are they?" a venomous voice carried through the house._

_"You will have to kill me before you find them, I would nev-"the father's voice was cut off when a terrible silence washed over the house. _

_The redheaded woman chocked back a sob as she gathered the two sleeping children into her arms. She had tears in her eyes as she kissed the two black haired children. Right as she was to apperate, the door flew open to reveal a hooded figure._

_"GIVE THEM TO ME!" the figure roared._

_"Never!" the woman yelled shakily. She turned from the figure to shield her children._

_The hooded figure lifted a wand to the retreating figure, "Avada Kedavra," she fell to the ground as the killing curse hit her from the back. By this time the young brother and sister rolled to the ground shrieking. I shivered as I knew this part well. The figure, with his wand still raised, pointed to the crying children. When he said the same curse he had used to kill so many, something different happened. When the curse hit the siblings, it rebounded and hit him. _

_But it wasn't the figure that fell. That was me. _

_I screamed as I felt the burning on my neck crawl throughout my body._

_My vision turned white and I could hear sinister laughter ring throughout my ears._

_"I am coming." _


	2. Chapter One

**Hello! This is my first successful story. Please read and reveiw so I can get a good idea on how to improve my writing/stories. I am hoping to update as much as possible. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own any Harry Potter characters; all of that credit goes to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Alison!"

I sat up quickly to see Eleanor leaning over me. I was shaking as I pulled my blanket up closer to my chin. I felt a cold sweat break over me as I looked up into the concerned eyes of Eleanor. She set a hand delicately on my shaking shoulder and sat down on my bed.

"Ali, what happened? All of a sudden you started screaming and I thought that someone had come and attacked you. You had me so worried when you wouldn't respond to me or wake up!" her kind brown eyes were full of tears as she brushed sweat soaked hair out of my face. Eleanor has taken care of my since I was a year old. She took me in when my mother and father were killed. She was very protective of me, but this was not the first time I had been struck with this nightmare.

I took a shaky breath before I spoke, "It was the nightmare El. No matter how many times I have this nightmare, it will always feel real!"

She stiffened when I told her that it will always feel real. Her hand tightened on my shoulder, and her eyes hardened. Eleanor's face was a blank canvas, showing no emotion. She stood up and beckoned me to get out of my bed, "Shower and get ready. Then we will talk." She stalked out my bedroom and shut the door quietly. I hesitantly threw my legs over the side of my bed and walked over to my mirrored dresser.

The girl in the reflection looked like she was in so much mental pain. Her large, almond-shaped hazel eyes had tears swimming in them as she recalled the dream. Her full pink lips shivering as she held back sobs that yearned to escape. Her curly raven black hair was messily falling past her shoulders and to her waist. I was hard to realize that this scared girl was me, with the pale heart-shaped face; a faint, natural blush graced my cheeks. I sighed as I ran a hand through my thick hair and looked at my alarm clock.

_3:18 A.M._

What the actual hell.

Eleanor wants me to shower and get ready at 3:18 in the morning?

Completely confused and annoyed, I slowly stripped my baggy sweatpants and tight tank top and slipped on my navy silk robe. I walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on, the water as hot as I could have it. Steam quickly filled the bathroom. I ran a brush through my hair before I took my robe and lay in on the sink. I jumped into the shower and let the steamy water massage my tense shoulders. I took my favorite shampoo and gently scrubbed my thick curls clean. The shower soon was filled with the smell of cherry blossom. I cleared my head from all thoughts of the nightmare. That's when something finally stuck out to me.

Eleanor was dressed differently.

She was wearing black dress pants, a burgundy blouse and a black cloak. She was in work clothes at three in the morning.

I finished my shower and grabbed a large black towel. I wrapped it around my torso and peeked out of my bathroom door to see if El was in or near my room. I was worried about what Eleanor wanted to talk about. I wrapped my hair in my towel and slipped my robe on. I walked into my room feeling about a twenty degrees difference. I shivered as I walked back over to my dresser and pulled out some black leggings, underwear and a bra. I quickly dressed in those three items and walked over of my closet to pull out a red tank top and navy sweater. I went back to my dresser and put a little foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and Chap Stick. I let my hair just hang down as I threw on some navy socks. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed before I walked out of my room.

There were barely any lights on inside the old house. The dark hallway almost reminded me of my dream. I shook the memory from my mind as I walked down the wooden stairs. I could hear low voices coming from the dimly lit family room. I tugged on the sleeves of my slightly big sweater. I knocked on the doorframe before entering the room.

The voices stopped when I entered. Eleanor looked up at my from her chair and offered me a small smile. I returned the smile and looked for a place to sit when I saw him. He was a tall man with a long silvery white beard and kind, childish blue eyes. He also offered me a smile. His long, billowy midnight blue robes fanned around him on the sofa. I hesitantly took a seat on loveseat and looked down at my grasped hands on my lap.

"Alison, dear, this is Professor Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster of a school in Scotland. He is here to talk to you about some things," El said picking her words carefully, "He has a letter for you from your parents."

I looked up expectantly. My eyes were wide as the professor slid an envelope towards me on the coffee table. It had an elegant script with my name on it. Eagerly, I took the letter in my hands and opened it. Inside was the one thing I have yearned for to prove my parents' existence.

"Go ahead and read the letter my dear," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile, "I understand that there are going to be things that you do not quite understand. I will happily explain them to you. I even have an offer to put forth, but read the letter! You deserve to hear from your parents!"

_Dearest Alison,_

_If you ever have to read this letter, realize that what is happening is wonderful, sorrowful, and dangerous. If you are reading this letter, your father and I are dead. Now by the time you get this letter, it will have been years since this has occurred. I have instructed Albus on what to do with you and your twin brother, Harry. I separated the two of you for good reasons. I sent Harry with my sister and her husband, and you, I obviously have sent you to live with a dear friend of mine, Eleanor Silverington. The reason I separated you from your brother was to keep you both safe. You cannot even fathom the amount of danger you have lived in since the day you and your brother were born. I kept you both from the wizarding world to keep you safe from a man by the name of Lord Voldemort. I have also instructed Albus to answer any questions that you have. _

_Alison, I want you to know that your father and I love so much. I know that there isn't a day when I will not watch over you and Harry. I am not aware of the age that you will read this, but you are very powerful. I know that Albus and many other teachers at Hogwarts will happily help you in achieving your full potential as a witch. You were such a magical child. I adored you and your brother immensely. Never forget that. I will have more letters for you to read and many other things once you reach Hogwarts. I am so proud of you. _

_Harry will help you through this. Remember that. He will help you and you him. I have faith in both of you Alison Grace._

_I love you._

_Love,_

_Lily and James Potter, your mother and father._


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter Two. I hope to write some more tonight; my creative vibes are flowing:)**

**Read and Review!**

**P.S. Don't be afraid to give some advice or suggest some stories!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I reread the letter over and over.

I stared down at the letter in my hands in complete amazement. Everything that I have known in my life has been a lie. The only truth that I swear I have known is the fact that both of my parents are truly dead. I suppose that there was always something more to my parent's death than I had ever been told, but I was so hurt that they kept so much from me. I had a brother for Merlin's sake! I was a witch, and there was a world that I belong to that has been taken from me for years. I clenched my hands. I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I refused to look at Eleanor or Professor Dumbledore. I tried to control my breathing. I shut my eyes tightly and through clenched teeth I whispered, "Why haven't you told me any of this? For thirteen years! I feel that my life has been a lie! Why did you do this to me?" I sobbed as I stared down at my mother's handwriting.

I heard someone getting up from their seating. Two skinny hands grabbed mine and I looked up to see Professor Dumbledore's crystal blue eyes staring into mine. He pulled me up and led me over to the couch where he sat himself next to me. He placed his hand on my arm and took a deep breath.

"Now Alison, I know that this is a lot to take in, but remember what your mother said in that letter. She went to extreme lengths to _protect_ you and Harry. You must know that Harry has only known about all of this for two years. The reason your brother has known for the past two years is because the ministry detected him performing magic. You have always shown signs, but never enough for the ministry to report it to Hogwarts. Have you ever been so upset or angered and something so strange occurred? Something so rare that you cannot even begin to explain it? Alison, you are indeed very special and powerful, unfortunately, there are some in this world that are threatened by you. Your mother and father, they only wanted what was best for you and that was to keep you safe. You dear have been very sheltered, but only to keep you safe. Not everything in your life has been a lie. I know that there is so much to be discovered, but I want you to know that I am here to answer any questions that you may have about your true identity," Professor Dumbledore gave my arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" I didn't wait for a response. I walked out of the family room and towards the front door. I silently slipped on some brown boots before running out the front door.

Chocking back sobs, I ran to the woods that surrounded the back of my house. I kept replaying everything that had just happened in the last few minutes. I held back screams that scratched at the back of my throat. Blindly, I sprinted far into the wood until I fell onto my clearing. I discovered this place at a young age. I remember feeling a magical presence whenever I entered. This place often helped me feel a little closer to the parents I thought that I would never know. I would bring photo albums of my parents with me when I felt alone. But I was more alone than ever now. Where were they when I needed them most? A violent cry racked through my body and I fell to the ground gasping for breath. I smacked the ground until my knuckles were bloody. Finally, I let out the scream that I have been holding back ever since I finished reading that letter. I felt so betrayed and confused. What could I believe anymore? Everything that I had grown to know was a lie.

I curled myself into a ball on the cold ground as I recalled the letter that my mother had written me. I was a witch. I have a twin brother who probably doesn't even know I exist. There was a man out in this world that was trying to kill me. There is a wizarding world, full of magic and creatures only ever heard in fairy tales. She instructed all of these people to keep my true identity a secert from me. But my mother loved me. No.

_She loves me. _

I smiled at that thought as a memory resurfaced. She and my father were murdered. Just like the couple with the twin children in my dream. The brother and sister had hair as black as night. The voice of the mother sounded so familiar, but I had always assumed that it was because the nightmare reoccurred often. That comforting voice that has always been present in my dreams. Always reminding me that everything will be okay. How much she loved me. How Daddy would chase away all of the scary people. Reminding a child who was only a year familiar to the world that there was evil surrounding us, but constantly whispering that the good will prevail.

I slowly pulled myself from the grassy floor. I wiped my wet cheeks with the sleeve of my sweater as I walked nearly blind back to the dark house. I looked up to the sky and saw thousands of stars blinking at me. They were almost pointing me to the direction of my home, a place where a kind man is waiting to give me the answers to all of the questions that are just waiting to be asked. I had to have shown that I was a witch at some point in my life. I had so many questions swimming through my thoughts as I walked up the stone path to the large Victorian house.

I hesitated when I got up to the front door. I could see through the windows on the side of the door that the lights in kitchen were on. Taking a deep breath, I opened the front door only to be pulled into someone's tight embrace. The smell of Eleanor's perfume hit me like a familiar wall. I lightly cried into her shoulder.

"There, there. Sweetheart, always remember why they did this. Your mother and father were only thinking of what was best for you and Harry," she pulled me back from her shoulder so she could say the last part to me, "They love you so much Alison Grace Potter."

And I loved them too.


	4. Chapter Three

**Hello everyone! Here is Chapter Three. **

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Would you like any tea Albus?" Eleanor held a silvery gold teapot in her hand. A teacup and saucer appeared in front of my seat at the dining room table.

"I would be delighted. Do you have any mint?" Professor Dumbledore replied as an array of sweets materialized on the table. I sat in amazement as chocolate cakes, cookies, and candies appeared on the table. El poured tea in my gold cup and I added a slight bit of milk, sugar and mint. It smelled heavenly.

We served ourselves to pastries and candies. I sliced myself a rather large piece of chocolate cake. The clinking of silverware against our plates was the only thing to be heard, but it was a comfortable silence. I knew that Eleanor and Professor Dumbledore were using this time to allow me to gather my thoughts.

"Tell me about my parents, please," I asked more than stated. I heard a chuckle and I heard Professor Dumbledore set his fork next to his plate.

"Well, let me first begin with Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards to practice the art of magic. There are four houses within the school: Hufflepuff, Ravencalw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Hufflepuff is known for their loyalty to friends and family. Ravenclaw is known for wit and intelligence. Gryffindor is commonly referenced for their bravery and chivalry. Slytherin is known for the idea of power and greatness. Each and every student is then sorted into one of these houses and remains there for their seven years at Hogwarts. There is often animosity between houses, however, it does not stop students from other houses from befriending each other. They often share many classes together," Dumbledore stopped to take a sip of tea.

Before he could continue, I asked, "What sort of classes can you take at Hogwarts?"

He gave me a warm smiled as he continued, "Why of course. There are many classes offered at Hogwarts. For example, Professor Minerva McGonagall teaches Transfiguration, which is the study of changing objects or oneself into another thing. There are also classes such as Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, History of Magic, Astronomy, Divination, Herbology, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatues."

"What house were my parents in?"

"Why Gryffindor of course!" Eleanor responded, "Your mother and father were some of the bravest people I have ever known. We were all part of an organization, the Order of the Pheonix. Lily and James were determined to defeat You Know Who. They were happily married for a year when they had you and Harry. It was one of the greatest moments of their lives. I can remember that day clearly. You were both such beautiful babies, and you look so much like your mother except for the eyes and hair color. But nearly a year later, Lily and James were told by a friend of ours that He Who Shall Not Be Named was coming to kill the both of you. They were forced into hiding and took you and your brother to Godric Hollows. Then on Halloween, he found you. You Know Who was convinced that you and Harry were going to defeat him one day and he couldn't have that. Your mother and father fought bravely for the two of you. I can remember Professor McGonagall bringing you to me, Alison. You were so scared and tired, and the scar on your neck, it terrified me. But I knew that you and your brother had defeated He Who Shall Not Be Named. Your mom and I were the greatest of friends and left me to protect you," she finished with tears swimming in her big blue eyes. She reached over and squeezed my hand reassuringly. I wasn't even aware that I was crying until Eleanor handed me a tissue. I wiped my wet cheeks and took a steady breath.

"Eleanor," I questioned, "are you a witch, too?"

She gazed at me sympathetically, "Yes, dear, I am. I have been using magic for these past thirteen years without your knowing. I work for the Ministy of Magic in the Department of International Magic Cooperation. Do you remember all of the trips across Europe we would take? I was working while you stayed with a guardian. You have always been exposed to magic, just now knowingly," and she set a thin piece of wood on the table. It was a deep mahogany with a dark, intricate handle, "This is my wand. I will happily go and take you to get one in Diagon Alley when we go to get your school things."

I wasn't even given a chance to respond. A letter with my name appeared in front of me. I eagerly opened the letter and read it over.

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

After reading the letter, I read through the list of needed supplies. I was overjoyed. I could not believe that this was truly happening! I looked up from the letter, "Sir, when will I know what house I am in?"

"Alison, we will have you arrive slightly early to be sorted in my office. I would not want to make a fuss out of your sorting at the feast. I also would like to bring Harry in. That way the two of you can begin to know each other. This reminds me, I have to part with you. I have yet to inform Harry of the situation. He will know of you by the time you reach the Hogwarts Express on the first of September. Have fun shopping for supplies and I will see you soon," and with that he excused himself from the table. Eleanor walked him to the front door and said a quick good bye.

Eleanor came back into the dining room and I helped her clean up the table. She gave me a quick hug and ordered me to get some rest. We had shopping to do later in the day and she wanted me to be fully rested.

I slowly walked back up the stairs to my bedroom. Quickly, I change back into my sweat pants and tank top and crawled back into bed. It was now 4:59 A.M. I couldn't believe in less than two weeks' time, I will be practicing spells and meeting my brother. It was amazing to think about how much my life has changed in the last hour, but there was always still the rest of today. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep, grateful that the nightmares didn't ruin my happiness.

* * *

**I sincerely hope that you all are enjoying this story! Please don't be afarid to reveiw. I really enjoy hearing feedback from my readers. I am trying to update as much and as soon possible. **

**Review, follow, and favorite!**

**-Muse de Musique**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hello readers! I have to apoloize for the delayed update. I have been extremely busy with final concerts, projects, ceremonies, and finals. I only have a few more days left of school and then I will be updating a lot more frequently! I promise! **

**Anyways, I know that some of you might be mad a me. I have decided to change the age to fifth year. I feel that the direction of this story has more of a mature aspect to it. I am really sorry if this messses with anyone's thought process! **

**I would also like to thank katie93319 for the encouraging reviews! Thank you to all of you who have followed this story or added it as a favorite! I appriciate it so much!**

**Read and Review! And enjoy Chapter Four!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I woke up to the sound of the bed's groans as another body sat itself on my bed. I opened my eyes slowly to see Eleanor's smiling face at the end of my bed. I returned the grin as my stomach obnoxiously growled. As I sat up, a large tray appeared in front of me. It was filled with enough breakfast for at least five people. There was toast, pancakes, waffles, cereal, fruits, eggs, meat, and my favorite chocolate crescents. I grinned as I helped myself to some chocolate chip pancakes. I tucked my legs in that way El could sit in front of me and eat. She pulled herself towards more of the middle of the bed and dug into the food. We sat there enjoying the delicious breakfast. I was in the middle of taking a drink of my fresh orange juice when Eleanor spoke.

"I was thinking that today we could go shopping for your school supplies. You also need some new clothes to bring, so we can shop in London today. After that we can get something to eat and celebrate. I also have to pick up a few birthday presents for the almost birthday girl. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great actually. I am really looking forward to Hogwarts," I replied happily.

"I figured so. I know that you will make both of your parents very proud with all of the success that you will have. You are very talented. Remember that," she said seriously. She knew how hard I was on myself. She wiped her mouth of any remaining breakfast, "Are you done with this?"

"Yes, please," and with that they tray disappeared as if it were never there.

Eleanor got up off of the bed and beckoned me out as well, "Get up and get ready! Is an hour and a half long enough?"

"Plenty," I said with a wide grin.

An hour and forty-five minutes later, much to El's dismay, Eleanor and I were standing in front of our large fireplace. Eleanor looked extremely put together in her dark designer jeans and lacy cream blouse. She had black heels and not a curly blonde hair was out of place. She shrugged on a plum blazer and turned to look my outfit over. I had let my long curly hair down and did my makeup naturally but added a little emphasize to my hazel eyes. I was wearing a simple cream and floral dress with a long deep green cardigan and brown riding boots. She nodded approvingly. Eleanor was the pickiest person when it came to clothes. 'You always have to be presentable' was her motto.

She turned and looked at me with a wide grin, "Are you ready to have your first experience with magic, Ali?"

I nodded eagerly. Eleanor reached inside her jean pocket and pulled out a small leather pouch. She pulled back the string tying it together. Inside there was a green powder. She took my arm in her hand and pulled me into the barren fireplace. I didn't even have time to ask what we were doing before Eleanor took a fistful of the green powder and shouted, "Leaky Caldron!" as she threw it down. A whooshing sound filled my ears and all I saw was green. Anticipation grew in my stomach as I opened my eyes to a full tavern. I stared in awe as I saw women moving chairs with their wands and mythical creatures that I had believed to only exist in fairytales. However the room went silent when we entered into full view. People stopped their conversations to stare at my face. Recognition crossed most of their expressions and they would turn to their neighbor and begin to whisper. I could hear the faint, "That's her!" "The other Potter?" I suddenly became very self-conscious. Eleanor beamed down at me as she dragged to the back of the tavern. There, I watched her take out her wand and tap at the brick wall. They began to shift at her touch and a pathway was created.

We stepped through the opening. What stood before me was the most magnificent thing I had ever witnessed. The streets were lined with colorful shops and people were herding children from store to store. Mothers were scolding small children for running off, men gathered together to talk about the latest news in the Ministry, and people around my age walked with friends, laughing about who knows what, enjoying their limited summer holiday. I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder. I looked to see El gazing at the sight too. She grinned as she leaned down to whisper, "Welcome to Diagon Alley, sweetheart."

We walked down the crowded streets, arm in arm. Eleanor would become excited as she pointed out her favorite shops. She later confessed how excited she was that she could now share this world with me. Soon after that El hauled me into a small book shop overflowing with Hogwarts students. I got to wander around the shop as Eleanor went to buy my necessary school books. I looked at shelves and shelves of magical books.

I soon became lost in the fiction section. I was surrounded by intriguing stories. I pulled one book off of a shelf that was a little out of my reach. However, when I finally got a hold of the book, I couldn't get it off of the shelf. I pulled with all of my strength and toppled towards the floor in an awkward heap, with about ten books raining on me. As I made my way through the smothering books, I heard a masculine chuckle. I turned to see a tall, handsome boy with white blond hair smirking at me. I blushed as I went to retrieve all of the books that fell on me. I soon felt the presence of another helping me to clean up the mess I had made.

"You are lucky that the whole shelf didn't topple you."

I stared wide eyed at the stranger. My blush deepened when he smirked at my expression. He seemed to become more entertained by this as he continued, "I haven't seen you around before. You must be new. You look to be my age at least. Are you attending Hogwarts this semester?"

Unable to think or comprehend words, I simply nodded. He gave me a look of pity as he helped me place the books back onto the shelf. I picked out five of the fallen ones to keep. I looked up at the boy's face as I mustered a small smile. Finally, I was able to speak, "Thank you, with the books that is. You didn't have to do that."

"It was a pleasure to help a beautiful girl. I should be on my way; it also seems that your mother is looking for you," he didn't even finish his sentence before I noticed Eleanor frantically looking up and down aisles for me. She rushed over when she spotted me. She chastised me for leaving without telling her and looked at the books in my hands. I smiled sheepishly and apologized. She groaned outwardly and threw about ten more onto the pile, "I am only doing this because I love you." She then turned for me to follow her to pay for my new books.

After we had gotten almost everything on my list (I still needed an animal and a wand), Eleanor stopped in front of a store. She ushered me inside quickly and told me to wait for the owner. And then she was gone. I looked around frantically. Where the hell was I? I started walking towards the front desk when a man came into view. He was elderly, but with bright eyes that had years of secrets swimming in them. I smiled politely, "Excuse me sir, but are you Olivander?"

He grinned, "Well of course Alison Potter! My! It has been years since your mother and father walked through those very same doors. They were such animated children. And your brother! A splendid young man. Not too long since he's been here either. However, you are here now to receive the most important item that will ever belong to you. A wand." He then turned an pulled out four different boxes, but very carefully. He opened the first and beckoned me towards him.

"Cherry, twelve inches, dragon heartstring." I cautiously took it into my hand. A few feet away, a vase filled with flowers shattered. I shrieked and quickly handed Olivander the defective wand.

He chuckled at my hastiness and handed me another, "Cherry and Mahogany, fourteen inches, phoenix feather." Again, I took the wand. Instead of anything breaking however, beautiful sparks erupted from the tip of the wand. I smiled with glee. The wand itself was beautiful. It felt right. Olivander, seeming pleased, took the wand from me and placed it back into the box. I paid the price of 40 galleons and he gave me the wand.

As I was leaving to meet up with Eleanor, Olivander called out, "How peculiar. You-Know-Who, your brother and yourself all share a common core. No witch or wizard has ever managed that. Be careful Alison Potter. This world is full of dangers that I cannot even begin to fathom. I wish you the best of luck." I felt a cold shiver crawl down my spine. I spotted Eleanor proudly holding a silvery gray owl out in front of the store. I forced a smile on my face as I went to rejoin El.

About four and a half hours later, Eleanor and I arrived back into the Leaky Caldron. We sat down at a nearly empty table when a man hurried over to our table. El looked pleased to see him, "Hello Tom! It feels like it has been years since we've seen each other last! What can I do for you?" she said smiling.

"The Minister of Magic is upstairs. He wishes to speak to you; it's urgent." Tom replied coolly.

Eleanor's smile faltered. She looked at me with concern before rising slowly from her chair. She took a deep breath before saying, "Alison, do not leave this building. In fact, do not leave this room. Order something to eat and relax. I will be back soon," she said with a sad smile and left me sitting alone at the table.

A waitress came by my table and asked if I wanted anything to eat. Following Eleanor's orders, I ordered a serving of Shepard's Pie. I took out one of my new books El had bought for me and began reading until I heard an eerily familiar voice.

I searched the room to find two boys and girl enter the Leaky Caldron. The taller of the two boys had ginger hair, brown eyes and a kind face. He was whispering fiercely to his two friends. I studied the girl's reaction as she questioned the shorter of the two boys. He looked at her with his electrifying green eyes and ran a frustrated hand through his jet black hair revealing the infamous scar. I looked away as I heard the words from the curly haired girl, "So is it really true then. Dumbledore told you that you have a sister, a twin sister?"

I froze. I slowly looked back at the trio with my eyes wide. There, in front of me stood my lost brother. It seemed that he felt someone staring because soon, I was staring eye to eye with Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter Five

**Hello wonderful readers! Sorry for such a terrible wait. I couldn't wait for you all to read this. In fact, the reason it took me so long was because I kept rewriting it because I wanted to make sure that it was perfect! I am happy to say that I am on summer break, but I am going on vacation to the Domincan Republic on Monday with my mom and sister. I will be gone for a week, but hopefully, I can write some stuff out while I am there. I am feeling really inspired tonight, so hopefully I will have another chapter or two ready for you all tonight or tomorrow. **

**Shout out to all of my followers and katie93313 andmaliumpkinss for the reviews! It seriously means a lot!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Without further adiu, Chapter Five.**

* * *

Chapter Five

_"Mummy loves you both so much."_

My mother's chilling voice ran through my head as I stared at Harry from across the room. I could see the resemblance we had. We were similar height (he being obviously taller), the thick black hair, pale skin, and scares adorning some part of each of our bodies. He ran a shaking hand through his messy hair and shifted uncomfortably. I could see the lightning bolt scare on his pale forehead. I took a deep breath and beckoned him over to my table. He looked surprised and pointed to his chest. I gave him a small smile and nodded. I began fidgeting with shopping bags that littered the chairs surrounding me. As I was making room for Harry, I could hear the protests of his friends, asking him where he was going and asking him to come back. I looked up when I heard the scrapping of the chair against the wooden floor. Harry sat down slowly and folded his hands on the table.

And we sat there awkwardly staring at each other until I decided to say, "I cannot believe that this is real."

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

"Well, if you were in the position I currently am in, this would seem like a dream."

He chuckled to himself, "When did you find out?"

"Believe it or not, today! I was literally woken up at three in the morning to be visited by Albus Dumbledore. He told me everything about Hogwarts, the Wizarding World, magic, etcetera. I was amazed to know that I have family," I reached across the table to place my small hand on his, "Let alone to find out that I have a famous twin brother! I mean, it doesn't seem like that I am comparable as you!" I finished with a smile.

His grin lasted for another minute until he became somber. His eyes were sad, mournful, "I wish I would have known that I had you. It would have made my life a lot easier," he said with a sad smile, "Do you realize that you will face things that you cannot even begin to fathom. Hell if I would know and I have had four years of it. Alone."

I looked at him knowingly, "Harry, I doubt that you have ever been alone. Look at your friends over there;" I paused as we looked over at the curly haired girl and ginger boy who were giving concerned looks to Harry, "They seem very loyal. And don't get too excited to get rid of me! I've just gotten here! You aren't going to face this alone."

"I know that this is a terrible thing to think, but I wish you were there with me when I saw Voldemort again. It was actually just this past June. He's back Alison and he's looking for us. He killed my friend right in front of me this past year. I cannot even begin to explain all of the horrid things he has managed in the last four years. His followers are everywhere, killing innocent people," I shuddered as he spoke. His tone began to get harsh as he progressed, "But you wouldn't know. You haven't been around this for the last four years. You didn't have to watch your friend be murdered in front of you. You weren't hunted down for the last four years. You wer-"

"Don't you dare accuse me of anything Harry," I said coldly. My glare hardened as I continued, "Are you that dense? I just told you that I have known about this world for less than twenty-four hours. Do you realize that maybe they have been looking for me? Did you ever think to realize that I was constantly sheltered for fear of my identity being discovered? Do you realize that I have and always will be in the same position as you because _I was there with you that night Voldemort killed our parents. Do you realize that I still have nightmares about it?"_ My face reddened as I stood up. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Eleanor rushing over to me. I quickly grabbed my bags, "Goodbye Harry. Write to me if you wish to continue this discussion."

I met Eleanor and started heading over to the large fireplace, weaving strategically through crowded tables. Eleanor followed me silently and we stepped into the fireplace together. I watched Harry stare hurrying towards the fireplace. Eleanor put a hand on my shoulder as she threw the floo powder down beneath us.

And then he was gone.

It had been a week since I officially met Harry. I hadn't heard from him since. I often caught myself staring at my bedroom window hoping that an owl would come. I had considered writing to him, but I wouldn't even know where to begin. It wasn't fair that he was accusing me of not understanding. That dream has haunted me all of my life. Did he really think that I didn't understand? I was so sheltered as a child. Thinking back to my childhood, I thought of many frightened looks Eleanor had ever given me when I ran off. The worst was when I was taken.

_I was six years old and El decided that we were going to have a picnic at the park. When we got to the park, Eleanor told me that I could go play on the swings. She only did this to keep an eye on me as she set up our lunch. Happily, I skipped over to the swings. However, I quickly got bored with the swing set and ran over to the playground equipment. I was giggling and running on the metal construction. I began my climb on the monkey bars when a pair of strong arms grabbed hold of my small frame. Panicked, I screamed for Eleanor. I was crying, kicking and screaming. The large figure made an attempt to quiet me when El rushed over. She looked livid. She raised her wand before the man that held me could even comprehend what would happen next. _

_"Expelliarmus."_

_The figure flew back, taking me with him. His grip on me loosened and I ran over to Eleanor in tears, "I'm sorry Eleanor! I didn't mean to get in trouble. I only wanted to play on the bars!" I wailed into her thin shirt. She picked me up and set me in our parked car. She then left to get our picnic. When she got back to the car, she said, "Ali, there are dangerous people in this world that would do anything to have you. Do not ever leave my sight again."_

_And I never did._

A slight tapping from my window brought me out of my daydream. I jumped up from my desk and hurried to my window. A white owl flew into my room and landed on the back of my desk chair. I saw an envelope with my name scrawled on it and my heart skipped a beat. Eagerly I untied the letter from the owl's foot and fed it a treat. It seemed satisfied as it left the room quickly. Once the white owl left, I jumped onto my bed and tore into the letter.

_Alison-_

_I want to apologize for the other day. I know that it has taken me a while to write this letter, but I just couldn't think of what to say. However, I know that I do not want to lose you. It has just been a lot to process in such little time. I was not expecting you to be at the Leaky Caldron that day. It came as a shock to us both. _

_I really wasn't fully aware of your situation. It wasn't aware that you had nightmares of our parents' death. I still do too. I wish that we knew them better, but they still watch over us, did you know that? This past year, I was a part of the Triwizard Tournament (not by choice of course, but it is what it is) and during the last challenge, my friend Cedric, who was also from Hogwarts, and I grabbed onto the cup at the same time. We were transported to a grave yard. I watched one of Voldemort's followers kill him. But it was Mum and Dad who helped me escape. I still have nightmares about that. So, I do understand._

_I realize now as I write that there is so much we don't know about each other. I would like to change that. Sit with me on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow? I'll introduce you to Ron and Hermione. They are excited to meet you. Hermione is asking me about you this second actually. You will like them. I promise. _

_-Harry_

A few tears slid down my cheeks as I went over to my desk to respond.

_Harry-_

_I will be there. Thank you._

_Love Ali_


	7. Chapter Six

**Hello wonderful readers! **

**I apologize for the delayed update. It wasn't until last night when something finally struck me!**

**Again, thank you for reading and following! It means a lot.**

**I would also like to inform all of you that I am writing another series along with this one. My other story is called "The Forbidden Game" and I really encourage you all to read it! It's a little more hard edge and has some really cool characters. There will also be a lot of Draco/OC moments. It's going to be good!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Read & Review!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The noise on the busy platform was overbearing. Owls screeched, toads croaked, and cats yelped as they were all boarded onto the train. Parents held tightly onto their children as they cried into their shoulders wishing them good luck for their school year. Mothers chastised children to keep grades up. Fathers sized up the boys that flirted with their daughters. Friends rejoiced as they saw each other, asking about the long holiday. Younger siblings cried into their older brothers and sisters, begging them to bring them with. And I sat back watching it all unfold in front of me.

I looked around to see if I could find Harry or one of his friends. I stood on my toes trying to see over the vast sea of people. I sighed, not able to find him. I would just wait when I got on the train later. I turned around to say my goodbyes to Eleanor, but when I turned around, she was gone. Panicked, I grabbed my owl, Xanthos, and my trunk and frantically searched for Eleanor. As I moved closer to the train, a haunting voice whispered in my ear.

_"Alison."_

I spun around to see the platform still filled with people. They didn't seem to hear the voice. But as I continued my search for El, the voice grew louder and louder. Then I saw him.

His back was turned from me but he was tall. The man was dressed impeccably in a designer black suit. He then turned so that I could see his face. He had the face of a snake with gleaming red eyes. I shrunk back in terror. The man gave me a cruel smile and beckoned me to come towards him. I wanted to run away but my feet began to carry be towards him. I cried out, asking for anyone to help me, but no one seemed to be aware of what was happening to me. I screamed and willed myself to run away, but I couldn't.

I was trapped.

Once I was closer, the man raised a wand as white as bone and pointed it towards me. I fell to my knees gasping for breath. I chocked on tears and screamed for help. I looked back up in time to see the man's wicked smile grow as he triumphantly yelled, "_AVADA KEDAVERA!"_

* * *

I woke up screaming, thrashing against my bed uncontrollably. I could hear Eleanor yelling my name, but I continued to feel as though my blood was on fire. Finally I collapsed into Eleanor's waiting arms. She pressed her face in my hair as I sobbed, "He wants to kill me." And she held me there in her arms, comforting me. She finally calmed me enough to where I easily fell into a dreamless sleep with Eleanor lying beside me as though protecting me.

* * *

I woke up to Eleanor packing up clothes in my trunk. I quietly sat up and watched her. She was folding my new clothes and robes neatly into piles. She also had all of my supplies in one pile, more books in another, and all of my jewelry, makeup perfumes in another pile. She saw that I was awake and meekly smiled, "Why don't you shower and get ready. I'll finish your packing."

I nodded silently and grabbed my robe on my way to my bathroom. I quickly peeled off my pajamas and stepped into the blazing water. The steaming water relaxed tense muscles in my shoulders. I kept reminding myself that it was only a dream. I rinsed my hair and reluctantly shut off the water. I twisted my hair in my towel and slid on my robe. When I walked into my bedroom, I saw Eleanor sitting on my bed silently crying. I walked over to her and sat next to her on my bed. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I leaned my head against her.

"Maybe this is wrong. I am putting you in danger by allowing this. Oh, Alison, please tell me if you don't want to go. I can pull you out and tutor you! I will make sure that you still get an education-"

"No," I said firmly interrupting her, "I want to go. El, I need to go. Now that I know that I have a brother waiting for me, I have to go. I want to know him. He needs me now and I need him. There's no other way," I said calmly.

"Oh Ali, you are always doing the right thing, but promise me that you will write if you need to talk. Write to me if you have any more of those nightmares. I hate to see you in pain sweetheart," she said with a sigh. I looked up to see fresh tears glisten on her face.

"Cheer up El! Today's supposed to be a happy day. Let's get ready to go. And I promise to write. Often."

* * *

Within an hour Eleanor and I were out the door to King's Cross. I examined myself in the mirror in the parlor before we left. High-waisted shorts with a loose navy sweater. I looped a brown belt that matched my combat boot through the loops of my shorts when Eleanor came down. She sighed when she saw me, "I can't believe how much you've grown," she said proudly as she ran her hand through my loose curls. She then smiled and ushered me out the door and to our car.

She sped the entire way there.

It was truly amazing that she never got pulled over by a police officer either. But we made it to King's Cross in record time. It was almost ten thirty when we reached the platforms. I looked around. Where was Platform 9 and ¾? Eleanor seemed to know as she rushed me towards platform ten. Once we were near there, she stopped me and said, "Okay. Do you see that wall? What you are going to do is run straight through it. That will take you to Platform 9 and ¾." She pointed and started walking towards it. She didn't stop to look back to see if I was following, but I just stared in awe as she disappeared through the wall. I couldn't help myself when the adrenaline flowed through my veins. I marched straight through the wall and what I saw was frighteningly similar to my dream.

The noise on the busy platform was overbearing. Owls screeched, toads croaked, and cats yelped as they were all boarded onto the train. Parents held tightly onto their children as they cried into their shoulders wishing them good luck for their school year. Mothers chastised children to keep grades up. Fathers sized up the boys that flirted with their daughters. Friends rejoiced as they saw each other, asking about the long holiday. Younger siblings cried into their older brothers and sisters, begging them to bring them with. And I sat back watching it all unfold in front of me.

Except I could see Eleanor in front of me embracing Harry. She smiled hugely at him, talking a mile a minute. He smiled when Eleanor pointed to me. I grinned and waved. I ran up to them with my cart in front of me.

"You will both be safe this year?" Eleanor questioned, "I don't want any letters about either of you. Alison, please stay out of trouble. No talking back to any professors. That goes for the both of you."

Harry and I laughed. Harry replied with a grin, "We will do our best to behave. But who knows what kind of havoc the both of us could cause." I continued to laugh.

Eleanor seemed satisfied. She pulled both of us into a tight hug and whispered, "Please. Please be safe."

We both nodded and said our goodbyes. Eleanor was walking away when Harry turned to me, "Well are you ready to be questioned like mad by Ron and Hermione?"

"No?"

"Good answer," Harry laughed and helped me load my trunk and owl onto the train. Harry dragged my trunk down the narrow hall before he stopped at a compartment. He slid the door open and pushed my trunk inside, "Ron, help me put Alison's trunk up."

I walked inside to see to see two people waiting inside. The girl had a slim pale face with a mess of long curls surrounding it. She looked up from a book on her lap and gave me a wide grin. The ginger boy was by far the tallest with longer hair and a spray of freckles across his cheeks. Ron, I was assuming, helped Harry load my trunk up onto a metal rack that had one other. I cautiously sat next to the girl, Hermione I think, and ran a nervous hand through my hair. An awkward silence fell onto the compartment once we were all settled.

"Well, this is quite awkward," Ron said slowly. This caused the four of us to laugh.

"Alison, I would like to finally introduce you to my best friends, Ron and Hermione," Harry said chuckling. I received two wide grins from both of them.

"It's a pleasure meeting you both," I said brightly.

Hermione took this as her chance to begin questions, "Alison, if you don't mind me asking, do you have a scar like Harry?"

I nodded and pulled my hair back from my neck, "Yes. I have a crescent shaped one under my left ear," I pulled my hair back further as Harry, Ron and Hermione all examined my scar.

"Bloody amazing," Ron muttered.

And the questions continued: What was my childhood like? Did I go to muggle school? Was I ever aware of magic? What was Eleanor like? I would answer happily, but I didn't really know what a muggle was until Ron explained it to me. I told them of my nightmares and suspicions. I told them stories of my almost discovering magic during my childhood. The conversation continued with interest from all of us. I questioned them about professors and classes. I even asked about students. They told me wicked stories of Slytherin and one nasty boy in particular: Draco Malfoy.

"Speak of the bloody git," Ron growled.

We all turned to see a tall boy with white blonde hair glaring into the compartment with cold grey eyes. Even with his harsh facial expression, he was undeniably handsome. He looked so familiar. He snickered when he saw Ron glaring at him. The two large boys next to him made cruel remarks about us and the blonde boy laughed. When his gaze fell on me, recognition flashed through his eyes. He looked between Harry and me. His face hardened as he took in the scars. And then suddenly I remembered.

That was the boy who helped me at Flourish and Bolts.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hello again! I think this is a record for me. Two updates in one day!**

**Thank you for the awesome support and reviews! I really appriciate it!**

**I hope you like this chapter as much as I do!**

**Enjoy!**

**Read & Review**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I stayed silent about Draco Malfoy helping me. I didn't want Harry to get the wrong impression that I could not believe that this boy was so cruel. What had he done to have near to everyone hate him so much? I couldn't help but think back to when I had unknowingly met him. He was so calm, collected. The way his hair fell messily over his eyes as he bent down to help me pick up all of those books. His warm smile. He was kind to me when it was my own clumsiness that caused the books to fall on top of me. He didn't have to help me. But he did.

"Alison? Is everything alright?" Hermione questioned in a concerned tone.

I jumped and stared at the three of them blankly, "Did someone ask me something?" I asked sheepishly. Get ahold of yourself Alison.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, I asked if you were going to be sorted with the first years."

"Oh!" I said quickly, "I spaced out a little bit. It's just all a lot to take in at once. Sorry Harry, but no. I'm having a private sorting after dinner. Professor Dumbledore promised me that a prefect would show me to his office."

"Ron and I would love to!" Hermione piped in, elbowing Ron in the process, "We are the Gryffindor prefects. Although it doesn't matter what house you end up in," she finished pointedly as she shot a hard glance at Ron who mutter something along the lines 'better not end up in Slytherin.' I could hear the smack on Ron's arm from Hermione as I looked at Harry and smiled.

"I would appreciate it immensely, and do any of you know where I'll have to sit for dinner? I really don't want to look like an outcast," I said. The last thing I wanted was more attention to be drawn to me than there already was.

"Sit with us," Harry said simply, "but I'm warning you that people will begin to figure out who you are rather quickly. After all, we are famous," he said with a grimace.

The train came to a stop, signaling to the four of us to put our robes on. Once Ron and Harry left to let Hermione and I change, she turned and said to me, "I just want you to know that whatever house you are placed in, I still want to be your friend."

"Thank you Hermione. That means so much to me. I've never really had true friends before," I said sadly.

She grasped my hand and squeezed it tightly, "Then I am honored to be your first official friend."

We grinned at each other and headed off of the train. I caught a glimpse of white blonde hair as we exited. I longed to go and talk to him, but I shook myself from those thoughts. What would Harry think if I spoke to him like a friend when he has acted so cruelly towards my brother.

Brother. That was a nice, comforting word.

Hermione and I met up with Ron and Harry at the carriages. Ron pointed out a carriage with only two other passengers. Inside were a redheaded girl with kind brown eyes and a blonde girl gazing happily out of the carriage window. I sat myself down next to Harry and the ginger girl. She gave me a welcoming smile and stuck out her hand, "Hello! You must be Alison. Those three wouldn't shut up about you for the past week. I'm Ginny, Ron's younger sister. And that over there is Luna Lovegood. She's in Ravenclaw, and I am in Gryffindor."

I smiled back, shaking Ginny's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I can definitely see the resemblance between you and your brother."

We all chatted happily. I was asked about my trip here by Ginny. She asked me many questions about my childhood to which I happily answered. Ron complained about the lack of sweets from the trolly, complaining that he was absolutely famished. Hermione scolded him for that. We joked, told stories of our summer holidays, and talked about classes we would be taking this year. I would openly ask about classes and professors. I received a clear warning to stay away from Professor Snape, the Potions Master. I was informed that there was a curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position with there being a new teacher every year. I was told by Hermione never to take Divination. Apparently, it was a waste of time. Occasionally when the others began to talk about things from past years I would glance out the window. It wasn't until I caught a glimpse of Hogwarts that I stared, mesmerized at the upcoming castle. It was spectacular. Large towers kissed the clear night while a dim glow from the windows made the castle look even more surreal. Harry leaned over, gazing, and whispered, "Welcome home."

Once we arrived at the castle, we were quickly ushered into a corridor outside a large set of doors. Friends from other houses greeted each other. Conversations of summer holidays filled the air along with jokes and laughter. The occasional argument was heard, but other than that, it was rather calming to see how friendly the students were with one another. Ron and Hermione were pulled aside to speak with who I assumed to be Professor McGonagall. Harry was called over by a group of boys in red. He looked at me worriedly, but I pushed him in their direction, "Don't worry Harry! I'll be fine."

I continued to watch the buzzing students around me. I received a few hellos and wolf whistles (courtesy of the hormonal boys). I stared at massed of color as I wondered what house I would be placed in. There were clusters of blue, yellow and red mixed all around me. However the students in green avoided the others by all costs. Those must be the Slytherins. They stood in small groups making snide remarks about the other houses. Their arrogance radiated through the air. I continued to observe when I heard a familiar chuckle.

"Well. You really are new, aren't you?"

I was shocked to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the stone wall next to me. What was he doing? He obviously proved to me earlier with his glare that he knew in fact who I was. He smirked at my expression and continued, "You're the girl that pulled all of the books onto herself. I would remember your face anywhere, but I don't think I ever introduced myself the last time. Draco Malfoy." He stuck his hand out confidently.

I cautiously took it as I replied, "Alison Potter. Pleased to meet you."

I watched his eyes hardened as he brought my hand up to his lips and paused, "So the rumors are true then. You've finally appeared," he said coolly.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I said, tugging my hand away when his lips grazed the sensitive skin. I looked away to try and hide the flaring blush on my cheeks.

"Well no has seen you since your parents were killed. Whoever was taking care of you took extreme measures to keep you hidden. There have been all of these stories that there were two Potters alive that night the Dark Lord fell. However, there was only one that was discovered four years ago. You were still a mystery. And now you appear. Makes some people wonder. People are curious beings. There are people out there who want you dead. There are others that would love to have you. I can help."

I stared him down, trying to figure him out, "And why would that be?"

"I could be a good alliance to have. You don't much in the way of the magical world I'm assuming. I could be great help. But trust me on this, if you take my offer, you will tell no one." He looked me straight in the eye. He leaned towards me with a small smirk on his face. I could feel his warm breath on my face. Chills ran down my back and I looked away, "Consider it," he whispered into my ear.

I turned to look at him, but he was gone. I reached up on my toes, only to see him gathered around a large group of Slytherins. An unfortunately ugly girl clung to his arm, hanging on every word he said. I heard another person walk up behind me and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Harry staring at me puzzled, "Is everything alright Alison?"

"Yeah. I thought I heard something." I casually replied as I caught a pair of cold grey eyes staring down the both of us.


End file.
